


Pillowfight- The Schmoopy Version

by mythras_fire



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-28
Updated: 2009-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythras_fire/pseuds/mythras_fire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, yeah, the pillowfight is the plot. Cuz I’m just that brilliant with my plot bunnies…<strong></strong></p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillowfight- The Schmoopy Version

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: AU, random schmoop that jumps out at you just when you were starting to enjoy things :P  
>  **Disclaimer:** I'm a lying liar who lies. All quotes used belong to the BBC, writers of the show, etc.
> 
> **AN** **:** I wrote this story for [](http://cassiakohn.livejournal.com/profile)[**cassiakohn**](http://cassiakohn.livejournal.com/) but it turned all schmoopy on me and I wanted to write her something saucy so I tried again and thus we have two versions :P Two quotes from the season two promo got stuck in my head and this was the result. Arthur’s quote about Merlin not being able to hide anything from him and the one about the tournament not being a pillowfight. 1,333 words.

*****

“You can’t hide anything from me, Merlin.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure of that if I were you, Arthur.”

Ugh, he was being extra special insubordinate tonight. I rolled my eyes. Something I found myself doing way too often in his presence. “And what makes you sound so smug about it?”

“Oh, just cuz.” He smirked at me. I hate it when he smirks at me because there’s usually something going on that I only find out about when it’s too late.

Plus it just eggs me on. I swear he does it on purpose. And he calls *me* the prat. “That isn’t an answer. What mysteries could there possibly be in your miserably simple little life that I wouldn’t know about, hmm?”

“Your senses aren’t as keen as you think they are.”

“Oh, really? I’d like to see you ride out in the jousting tournament tomorrow wearing 50 pounds of armor while bracing a 10-foot lance and tell me later how keen your senses are.”

“No thanks, I don’t need to parade around in a bunch of stiff chain mail and armored plates to show off my skills.”

“Skills? What, pray tell, would those be exactly? You are a horrible servant. I don’t know what Gaius thinks of you but you must be able to at least deliver potions and gather herbs because he hasn’t released you from his service yet.”

“My skills lie in other areas, Arthur, not everyone wants to be servant to the royal prat, oh I’m sorry, prince. Besides, I like my body the way it is, intact, without being gored by a lance or thrown off my horse. Now that has got to hurt.”

“What did you expect? It’s not a pillowfight, Merlin.” Uh-oh, the smirk just turned into a full-blown grin. This is not good.

“No, but this is.”

SCHMACK!

“WTF, Merlin, did you just hit me with my own pillow?!” Wait a sec, he’s standing in front of me, how did he do that?

SCHMACK!

“Ow, cut it out!” I turned around to look behind me at the bed but now the pillows were nowhere to be seen. What the heck is going on here? It’s like the time I could hear those keys jingling but every time I turned around, there was nothing there…. Merlin had been smirking then, too.

“Merlin, what did you do with –”

SCHMACK! SCHMACK!

I was being attacked by bloody pillows!! I lost my balance and fell backwards onto the bed when the two of them whacked me in the face. The pillows relented and that’s when I heard it.

Merlin was laughing. At me. Just standing there, clutching his stomach, eyes all crinkled up. Laughing.

Ohhhhh it’s so on now.

I launched myself off the bed so fast he didn’t see me coming. Idiot couldn’t even see straight through the tears in his eyes. Keen senses my arse.

“Ok, that’s it!!” I shouted as we went crashing to the floor. Merlin let out this surprised gasp of air as I body checked him into the fur rugs. Hah, serves him right. Two can play at this game.

“Oh my lord, Arthur, you weigh a ton, ge’offme!”

“I do not. You just don’t have any muscles to support my weight because apparently Gaius doesn’t feed you, at all, from the looks of it. I told you that you need to come work out with me in the mornings. And no, not until you tell me how you managed to hit me with my own pillows while you were standing in front of me.” I had him pinned to the floor, my hands over his wrists and I was sitting on his hips. He wasn’t going anywhere.

“Well you and your ‘keen senses’ should be able to piece together that puzzle, *your highness.*”

He’s still smirking! “How can you be smirking, you idiot, when I’ve got you pinned to the very floor?”

SCHMACK!

“Um, that’s how?”

I was so worked up by now, annoyance and confusion raging beneath my skin that I couldn’t think of anything other than grabbing on to that bloody pillow and smacking the stuffing out of it over Merlin’s head.

I twisted around, got hold of it, turned back around and with a triumphant frown thwacked Merlin in the face with it. The fool used his now free hands to protect his face but did something I never would have expected.

He started laughing again. Uncontrollably. His body started shaking and his knees came up and hit me in the back a couple times. I continued pelting him wherever I could get in a good shot but that only made him laugh harder.

He’s gone off. I was breathing hard by now from all the exertion and pent-up tension inside me and slowly ceased the onslaught. I couldn’t stop looking at him like that. For all anyone would know just coming upon us now, he’d look like he was having a fit. It was nice to see him smile though. Been rough goin’ lately what with all these strange occurrences going on, that, well, mostly involve people and beasts trying to kill me as per the usual, but why him? He’s just… Merlin.

Merlin wiped his eyes and opened them as he felt me hesitate. His eyes were wide and glossy from the tears of, joy, I guess, although that can’t be it, can it? He caught me staring at him in bewilderment and smirked. Just for that I decided to thwack him again.

But as the pillow was arching downward his eyes suddenly changed. For a split second, they turned gold! I swear they did. I mean, I was right there, not a foot above him. They were brown. Then, then they weren’t. Then they were again.

And then there were goose feathers.

Everywhere.

I was no longer holding anything in my hands.

Ok, maybe I was the one who’d gone off. I was frozen in place. Merlin was looking up at me with this hopeful yet wary look on his face. It was still raining feathers. They were falling over his eyes and nose and mouth and he’d blow them away and up they’d float. I had one stuck on my eyelid and some down the back of my shirt and my breath was making them swirl around in front of me, mingling with the ones floating up from Merlin’s breath.

He reached up then to brush off the one hanging onto my eyelid. His hand lingered on my cheek then dropped back to his side.

In a blinding rush many things occurred to me in the same moment. As if my brain, free of the single-minded effort to beat Merlin into submission with, granted, pillows, it began to put together the pieces of the puzzle he had been referring to earlier.

The invisible jingling keys.

The inexplicable whirlwind.

The floating pillows.

The rain of feathers.

The golden eyes.

“You’re…” I managed to stutter.

“…Yes.”

He was looking at me funny. My brain was still arguing with itself over what it had come up with as an answer to Merlin’s so-called puzzle so I couldn’t do much more than stare at him.

“There’s one more thing I’ve been hiding from you.”

My brain was only half-listening to him and started freaking out as to what else he could be keeping from me that was more shocking than the realization he was… I couldn’t even think the word.

My eyes were wide as I breathed out, “what?”

Merlin braced himself on his arms, leaned up, and kissed me. Too startled to protest, I kissed him back.

He broke the kiss to say, “Ok, now there’s nothing I can hide from you, Arthur.”

“G-good,” I said after another stuttering pause. “Because I don’t think I could take any more surprises tonight.”

He laughed a third time as I pushed him down into the bed of feathers beneath us.

This time it was music to my ears.  



End file.
